The present invention relates to an electrical actuator for actuating a valve or other like device. The invention is particularly useful to replace the conventional solenoids included in actuators for valves and like devices.
The conventional solenoid-actuated valve usually requires about two watts of electric power and six or twelve volts for actuating the valve, and sometimes may require the use of an insulating tube to enclose the solenoid for protective purposes. Moreover, such solenoid-actuated valves frequently malfunction if used in controlling the flow of water having a high dirt content.